One Hot Duccubus (It's a Fae Fae Fae Fae World) -In Progress-
by Author33
Summary: An Author33 Fanfiction Series of the thrilling Doccubus romance based off of the original TV show M.A. Lovretta's "LostGirl". This hot fanfic is told from the point of view of none other then Dr. Hot-Paints herself, Lauren. Check out my Full Sites: /story/3134188-one-hot-duccubus-it%27s-a-fae-fae-fae-fae-world-in LiveJournal:


**Rated:** T13 (or) PG-13

**Disclamer:** This book/story is Fanfiction, meaning this story is owned by the original creators and Author33 does not own the rights to any characters/names in this story.

**Chapter One**

"I heard they brought her to the compound but I haven't seen her yet. I just finished the tests on-"

"Take me to her! NOW!" the Morrigan demanded of Dr. Lewis.

"She's with The Ash I-," Lauren began to protest behind her desk but the Morrigan would not hear her argument.

"NOW! Before I feel the need to take a different course of action with you to get what I want around here!" the Morrigan leaned over Laurens desk with her red-hot tented Succubus eyes cutting into the doctors very decision to follow the Ash's orders or let the Dark Fae disrupted his meeting.

Lauren sighed heavily, "Follow me," she said as she sat down her lab results and walked out the doors. The Morrigan followed close behind the doctor's lab coat clacking her heels on the floor with every hard close to angry step almost to say she would tear the place down if she could, and she probably wanted to. The Morrigan was after all Dark Fae and the Ash's compound was Light Fae territory but all the Morrigan wanted now was the young succubus. Lauren tried to clear her mind of the atrocious echoing sound of high-heels. She took her thesis-cope off from around her neck and placed in her coat pocket. She was excited to finally meet the young succubi she had been studying, who's name she had not yet come to learn but the thought of interrupting the Ash, the leader or the Light Fae, had her too nervous to think of anything else other then the Morrigan's clacking heels behind her.

Lauren opened the doors to the large room to reveal Hale, the Ash, and Dyson standing in front of Bo who was hand-cuffed in a chair in the center of the room, "I'm sorry, it's the Morrigan. she insisted on seeing her."

The Morrigan busted through the doors behind Lauren with her two sid-kick servants at her heels like they were invited to the party.

The Ash ignores the latest intrusion and continues to question Bo persistently, "I don't understand your obstinacy. You know the rules, just name your Clan," his voice grows deep with irritation.

"Buddy, for the last time I don't have a 'Clan' or bag-pipes, or haggis, I'm not freaking Scottish!" Bo attests, "I mean what the hell kind of cops are you people anyway huh? what is this place?"

Dyson takes a short laugh.

"I don't think she's fakin' it anymore," Hale adds to the now silent room.

"Fakin' it?" Bo shakes her head with confusion, "oh well, that's, that's just great," she rolls her eyes at the Ash.

"So, do you truly not know what you are?" The Ash asks with an intrigued wondering look upon his face as he leans in close to the unknowing Succubi as if to get a better look.

"What am I?" Bo asks staring straight into the Ash's gaze. she moment just before head bashing him with her own forehead.

Dyson is infuriated with her actions, lunging for Bo's chair he takes hold of her shoulders with both fists letting out his inner wolf. A growling snarl and bright greenish-yellow eye's glow bright with rage, and he snaps his wear-wolf K-9's at the terrified Bo just inches from her face.

"Forget about me! What the hell are you!?" Bo screams leaning back in her chair with as much fores she can possibly muster.

Dyson backs off calming himself without any words as his wolf features fade to a more human appearance.

"Lauren," The Ash requests, "Please, take her to the lab," he kindly gestures to the sitting Succubus.

"No!" the Morrigan proclaims and her servants arise to the order to stop the doctor as Dyson attacks the men across the room with a swift wolf leap he takes there legs out from under them leaving them to lie on the floor where they once stood and the room grows with anger and fear once more.

"ENOUGH!" The Ash bellows, "Lauren needs to examine the girl! Please, Dr. Lauren, take her."

Lauren walks up along side Bo and leans down to the started women, "Please, come with me," she says in a soft kind voice.

The confused girl stands up to follow her. Lauren smiles trying to comfort Bo as much as possible taking her arm gingerly leading her down the hall of which she came.

They walked into a brightly lit laboratory with desks, a patient table, microscopes, database computers, and racks of test tubes like a doctors office meets an experimental science lab in a fiction novel.

"I'm sorry you're probably still really shook up from all this, are you ok?" Lauren asked in a sincerely concerned voice.

"Other than being abducted by who knows what and taken god knows where, yea, I'm just Peachy-keen. But I still don't know where my friend is-," Bo begins explaining.

"Oh, your friend is just fine. I wasn't there, but I know Fae cannot interfere with humans and from the report the human went unharmed as the law regulates so your human-,"

"Kenzi," Bo interrupts.

Lauren smiles, "Kenzi is just fine," she assures, "and what is your name if I may ask?"

"Bo," she looks at Lauren and around at the room trying to feel for her surroundings, she seems to feel safe, or just a little more so then she was a few minutes ago.

"I'm Lauren, I work for the Light Fae," she smiles at Bo and shakes her hand.

"So what is it exactly you're checking me for?" Bo looks at her a little confused.

"Brands, scaring, different clans mark themselves in different ways," Lauren explains, "I'm going to need you to undress and sit down on the examining table so I can take a look," Lauren seems embarrassed by her necessary request of the newly met women but Bo un-shyly pulls off her top and pants followed by her under clothes folding them neatly before sitting on the patient table. Lauren walks behind her on the other side of the table to get her clipboard and paperwork. She turns around and looks up at the women before her, taking in her glowing visage, such astounding perfection. Lauren had to admire her cures, her light skin, her beautiful features. She gazed at the women's symmetrical beauty more until Bo's voice broke her stare.

"Do you see anything 'Clan' resembling?" Bo asks sceptically as Lauren began to examine Bo's back. she looked for obvious Fae markings, and even the un obvious ones using a black light to even see any hidden marks, "No, this is odd, I was sure your markings would be noticeable, but nothing yet," she examined the backs of Bo's arms and then the sides. Without a clue so far. She checks the back of her neck and behind the ears but Lauren can't find any sign of Fae life ever excising on her, not a mark. She walks around to the front of Bo, looking at her so elegantly she can't help but notice it, " You're incredibly beautiful," Lauren said before catching her words, "I, I meant that professionally," Lauren shakes her head in utter embarrassment.

Bo smiles, "It's cool, I uuh, I kinda have that effect on people."

"Aaha, well, that would fit my hypothesis on you," Lauren picks up her clipboard and takes a breath before turning back around to face the Succubus, "I can't find any signs of Fae, but that doesn't mean you don't have one just yet," Lauren knelt down and looks closely at Bo's ankles then cafes then again with the black light, and the same for her upper legs and torso, "well, that's it. I'm sorry, there's nothing," Lauren concluded.

"Well, I could have told you that," Bo sighs almost disappointed that she wasn't marked. that she hadn't been claimed.

"Would you mind me asking you some incredibly personal questions?" Lauren looked up from her clipboard at Bo again.

"Well, all questions feel kinds personal when your commando," Bo laughs.

"Right," Lauren laughs in return, "Sorry, here, you can put these back on now," she gestures toward her clothes and steps aside giving Bo her personal space.

"So, I'll uuh, I'll answer your's if you answer mine?" Bo offers hooking her black bra back around herself, using the silence as a que to begin her questioning first, "what the hell where those things I just met back there?"

"The're Fae, an evolutionary branch that predates on humans," Lauren answers obligingly.

"So, am I Fae?"

"Yes. ..well that's your Genus not your species," Lauren nods her head being technical.

"And for those of us who flunked Biology, what does that mean?"

"I meant, 'Fae' is a general classification, there are many different types."

"So what type are you?" Bo asks raising an eye brow.

"The insatiably curious human doctor type," Lauren Smiles, "I'm in it for the science."

"Hmm," Bo turns to walk toward the doctor, yet to have ever finished getting dressed, "So now for the million dollar question... What type of Fae am I?"

Lauren looks at Bo with a stare of an inner smirk arising at the barely dressed women but she would not let reach her face, "well, with the research I did last night I-"

"Just say it," Bo begged.

"You're a Succubus, Bo" Lauren confessed.

'Can you fix it?" she asked looking into the doctors eyes.

Lauren laughs, "well, there's nothing to fix, see, your a perfect biological specimen of your kind."

"Who has a habit of waking up next to dead lovers," Bo slouched her shoulders, "I mean if that's not sick, then I would like a second opinion."

"We can help you learn to control it if you like," Lauren offers.

"So that's possible?"

"Defiantly. If you were born into a clan you would have been taught how by now. You would still have to feed, but you wouldn't always have to kill. You deserve a normal life Bo, and we can offer that to you," Lauren explains.

"So whats the catch?" Bo stands there starring at Lauren hanging on her every word.

"The Fae are divided. The Light and the Dark. I'd presume they'd want you to join one of them before they let me offer you much help."

Bo steps closer to Lauren and takes her hands, "I can offer you things, right now," she says softly and begins using her persuasive succubus powers on the light hearted Dr. Lauren.

"I know what your doing," Lauren fights the urge to kiss her even though she knows she's wanted to since the second she saw her, even without the succubus's powers pulling at her wants and needs.

Bo smiles at her, "you want me to stop?"

"No," Lauren said with a light breath, as she leans in and kisses Bo soundly on her hot, soft, succubus lips.

She feels her kiss back heavily with an outstanding desire of her own. Bo puts her arms around Lauren to pull her in closer against her almost naked body. Bo stopped using her powers and Lauren was Kissing the succubi on her own accord, but that's what she wanted to begin with and she almost didn't mind if Bo realized it ether.

She steps forward a few feet backing Bo into a lab table covered with test results and other paperwork neatly aliened in their orderly fashion. Lauren was always kind of a neat freak when it came to her work, but at this moment Bo could have cleared the desk into the floor as long as she was getting on it, Lauren didn't mind the consequences.

She slid her hands up Bo's sides across her silky-soft toned body to unclasp her bra once again but this time letting it fall to the floor. She slid her hands softly around her body cupping her with her hands. Bo twinged with pleasure as Lauren caught a hard nub between her teeth, kissing her chest up to her neck and lips again, she feels Bo's hands finding her button-down shirt, but she wasn't about to stop her, even if they were getting naked in the middle of her work lab she just let more clothes drop to their feet and more skin for the succubus to touch.

A rush of cold-hot thrill spikes her body as Bo grabs her, turning them around putting the topless doctor on her own desk. Disrupting any near by paperwork didn't seem to bother Bo any more then it did the doctor as Lauren shoved a stack of folders out of her way and began to lay on the cold hard surface.

The lab doors came open with a loud click and Dyson stood in the doorway with wrist shackles in his hand startling the hell out of the precarious doctor Lauren,... but,.. she wasn't on the desk, nor was she half naked 5 seconds away from getting nailed by Bo the succubus... no, not at all. Lauren found herself walking toward the exit door of the lab holding Bo's hands, now starring at the newly present Dyson blocking the Succubus escape. Lauren's head rushed as she looked back at Bo then Dyson again but Bo was already dressed from her examination, and she hadn't even kissed her at all. the facts reeled in her mind, all this was news to Dr. Lewis as she quickly came-to from what she found to be only a fantasy, short lived.

"you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Dyson questioned Bo's attempt on taking Dr. Lauren to help her leave the compound. It was clear Lauren had no Idea what was going on, "Hands please," he said as he reached out waiting to clamp the shackles on Bo's wrist.

"A girl can dream cant she," Bo shrugged as she let go of Lauren's hand and held it out to get handcuffed once again and She didn't feel Lauren's whole body tremble at her words.

'oh yes, a girl sure can dream...' Lauren thought to herself hopelessly.

"I'm sorry," Bo apologized for using her powers to persuade her to walk her out, unknowing of the doctors hot, interrupted, fantasy about them, the doctor conjured that all on her own.

"No, good, no, it was, uuh. very informative," Lauren said flustered trying to push the thought of the hot Brunet's lips from her mind, especially wishing she was the one in control the sleek metal handcuffs, but she tried not to image that ether...

(Being Continued...)

**Tell Me What You Think So Far?!**


End file.
